A Serpent in Bloom
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: Calla Potter hates Dumbledore. For some reason, he just wants to make her and her twin brother's life a living Hell. Despite this, she knows she and Harry still need to do what needs to be done to save the world from You-Know-Who, or the Hell of her life will never be over. Rated T for swearing and mild violence.
1. Chapter 1: Taken Away

**Sup! I'm Pansy (not Parkinson I promise) and this is my first fanfiction! It 's based around my OC, Calla Lily Potter, who is Harry's twin sister (and her name is a flower pun kinda! I love flowers :). I really hope you enjoy this story, it's basically my life right now. But even if you don't (or even if you do) like it, please go check out the other stories by myself and my friends on this account please! We each have different ideas and writing styles and ways we interpret characters and blah, so you never know if you'll like one of the others!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I am under the power of veritaserum and cannot tell a lie — I am not JK Rowling and do not own the characters or plot except for Calla and the changes I make.**_

 **LILY EVANS RULES! ~Pansy**

* * *

The Grangers were a very happy, perfectly normal, little family. Mr. and Mrs. Granger were both dentists. They loved their job and made enough money to support their family.

They had one daughter by blood, Hermione Jean Granger. She was a normal little girl, who loved reading and learning things. She had bushy brown hair and brown eyes that were filled with wonder and beautiful brown skin. She was born to them on September 19 of 1979, and they loved her very much.

They also had adopted twins, Harry James Potter and Calla Lily Potter. They had messy black hair, bright green eyes, light brown skin, and each had a lightning scar on their forehead. They had arrived on their doorstep along with a note on November 1, 1981. The note said that their parents had died in an automobile crash and they had no relations left to care for them, so would Mr. and Mrs. Granger please do it. The note had also included their names and their birthday (July 31, 1980) and other perfectly normal and useful things to know.

Now, Mr. Granger had always wanted a baby boy, who he would be able to teach sports to and give his old Hot Wheels collection to. He did love Hermione very much, of course, but there was something about having a child of the same gender.

And Mrs. Granger, who was very compassionate and caring, immediately wanted to help these poor children. They had enough room in their house and they made enough money to support two extra children. Besides, Hermione had no friends, and siblings would be good for her.

So, the Potter twins became the Granger twins. Of course, the Grangers would never lie to them, so they grew up knowing how they came to live with the Grangers and what happened to their parents. But they loved their little family, and wanted nothing to change.

But, when their tenth birthday rolled around, life threw them a curveball.

* * *

 _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!_

"Hermione, would you be a dear and get the door?" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen.

"Yes, Mum!"

Hermione went and opened the front door, surprised to see a man with a long white beard standing there. Though his bright blue eyes looked angry, he gave her a smile.

"Hello, do Harry and Calla Potter reside here?"

"Mum!" Hermione called, without taking her eyes off of the strangely dressed man.

"Hermione, what's — Oh, hello," Mrs. Granger said, looking the man over. "May I help you?"

"My name is Albus Dumbledore. I am head of the adoption agency. I'm here for Harry James Potter and Calla Lily Potter. We have found that they have existing relatives."

Mrs. Granger felt her heart skip a beat. "E-existing relatives?"

"Yes," Dumbledore smiled. "A Mr. and Mrs. Vernon Dursley. Mrs. Dursley is their mother's sister. They have a son who is their age, and they are very eager to meet their niece and nephew."

Mrs. Granger didn't seem in control of her actions. She felt herself say, "I'll fetch the twins for you."

Then she felt her feet move through the house, up the stairs, to where Harry and Calla were playing an intense game of UNO in Harry's room. How could this man just come and take her children from her? But, she supposed she had to give them to their rightful family . . .

"Harry, Calla," she said quietly. "There's a man here to see you."

The twins exchanged confused glances — nobody ever came to see them! — but followed their adoptive mother back downstairs and where the man stood, talking with Hermione.

"Mum, you can't let him take them!" Hermione sobbed, running up to hug her mother tightly.

"Wait, this guy's taking us?" Harry asked, his voice laced with confusion.

"What's going on here?"

Mr. Granger had arrived home from work, and was confused by the scene before him. There was an old man in long robes standing just inside the doorway, and Hermione was crying and hugging her mother so tightly that she couldn't move. Harry and Calla stood off to the side, looking just as confused as Mr. Granger.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Granger asked the strange man, coming into the house and standing in front of his family.

Dumbledore was getting tired of explaining this, but he did once more. "I am head of the adoption agency, and Harry and Calla's aunt and uncle have been found. They now are in the care of their relatives. I am here to take them away."

"No!" Calla cried indignantly. "I won't go with you!"

"Calla," Harry said wearily. He obviously dealt with this a lot. "We can't just defy authority."

"And why can't we? I'm excellent at defying authority!"

"Harry, Calla, calm down," Mr. Granger said, trying to stop the twins from dueling.

Dumbledore wasn't really paying attention to what the family was saying. He was still angry that Minerva would do such a thing. When he had dropped the twins off on the Dursleys doorstep, he had never thought they wouldn't be there when he came to check nine years later. But apparently Minerva had moved them to a home she claimed was 'more fit to care for children' after he had left. Now he had to bring them back to their real family before they turned eleven.

He cleared his throat, causing the family to suddenly turn back to him. "Perhaps Harry and Calla should gather their things."

Hermione burst into fresh tears as her parents' shoulders sagged. Harry, not one for getting in trouble, began to ascend the staircase, but Calla stood her ground, glaring into the man's eyes. She looked like she would explode at any second.

Mrs. Granger put at hand on her shoulder. "Calla, we'll come visit. Now don't make trouble. After all —"

"Trouble doesn't make friends, I know," Calla sighed, flashing one last glare in Dumbledore's direction before stomping upstairs.

* * *

Petunia wasn't quite sure how, after nine years of her sister and brother-in-law being dead, she had suddenly been forced to take in her niece and nephew.

They had arrived, disgruntled, on her doorstep, along with an old wizard named Dumbledore, who explained everything. He had explained why this Granger family could no longer care for the twins, and why her family had to. He also explained that she had to care for them until they were seventeen, and then they weren't her problem.

Reluctantly, she agreed and even more reluctantly, Vernon agreed. They cleaned out the spare room, and the attic (you can't have a boy and a girl sleeping in the same room after all), and put a bed in each, and suddenly they had two more children.

Dudley put up a fight about keeping them, but he had no say in the matter. When he found that he could easily pick on Harry, his spirits perked up. Calla wasn't so easy. In fact, he steered clear of her. For a girl, she was downright scary.

Neither the Dursleys, nor the Grangers, had any idea that Harry and Calla would only have one year left of staying at Number Four Privet Drive. But just before the twins turned eleven, they would receive the surprise of a lifetime.


	2. Chapter 2: Rescued

**Sup! I'm glad you decided to come back and continue reading! Now, I know you're probably going to wonder why they go to so many different families (well, three, but whatever), and I promise you that it's all a part of the plot! I'll explain more on that later (or if you ask and really want to know).**

 _ **Disclaimer: BITCH I AIN'T CHO CHANG— I MEAN JK ROWLING!**_ **(- That was a reference ;)**

 **LILY EVANS RULES! ~Pansy**

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up, girl!"

One bright green iris fixed on Petunia, filled with rage. " _I will murder you in your sleep._ "

Petunia, who had been on the receiving end of this empty threat before, simply added, "Time to make breakfast. Harry has already started on the bacon."

"Dammit, I wanted to do the bacon," Calla's muffled voice said.

"Get your head out of your pillow!" Petunia snapped, before ducking her head out of the attic.

Calla finally sighed and rolled out of bed. Why had that stupid old man taken her and Harry away from their family? Sure, the Grangers weren't their real family, but they felt more like family than the Dursleys.

The attic was dark and dusty, filled with cobwebs and some webs that were still inhabited by spiders. Calla hated it, which was probably why Uncle Vernon had put her bed in there.

Calla pulled on some clothes, which were unfortunately all too big and were boys' clothes (all inherited from Dudley; the Dursleys hadn't let her keep any of the clothes from the Grangers, for no good reason at all), and brushed her black hair (which was still unruly, no matter how much she ran the brush through it). She wished she looked different. She didn't like her glasses, though she had picked them out herself. It made her feel crippled, since she couldn't see without them. She also had a thing for red hair, she had always wanted red hair. Not ginger, but a real crimson. The only things she liked about her appearance were her green eyes and the scar on her head (it made her look cool).

She climbed down the ladder, pushing past Dudley on her way to the kitchen. He looked tempted to push her back, but the chubby boy knew much better than to mess with the Potter girl if he wanted to keep himself injury free.

"Hey Harry," Calla greeted with a sour look, heading for the cupboards.

"Morning Calla," Harry replied, giving his twin a halfhearted smile as he put a plate of bacon on the table.

Calla rolled her eyes and stole a piece of bacon as she began to place plates and cutlery around the table. At Harry's look, she shrugged, still looking rather irritated. "Gotta get the bacon before Dudley eats it all," she muttered with clear resentment in her voice.

Harry began to fry the eggs quietly. Usually, after a while of being quiet and blowing off some steam, Calla got calmer. He would wait patiently, until she calmed down or got far too riled up. Unfortunately for him, today it would be the latter.

Calla gave a sudden screech. "Dammit! It's Dudley's birthday today. We're going to be forced to go to that old Mrs. Figg's house!"

Harry opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a new voice the twins had never heard before.

"Unless you get rescued."

The twins whipped around to face a tall, stern-faced woman standing in the kitchen doorway. Her black hair was in a tight bun on top of her head and the twins could tell that she was not someone to cross. She did offer them a smile though, making Harry feel better at least. But Calla was not convinced.

"Who are you?" Calla asked, brandishing a fork in her hand like a sword. The woman had a look in her eyes as if she was reminiscing about something nice from a long time ago, but the look only lasted for a second.

"My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, and I am here to take you to a safe home," the woman said. "And you are Calla Lily Potter, and then you must be Harry James Potter."

"How do you know our names?" Calla pressed. Minerva could see that she was the more protective and less trusting of the two, she would have to tread carefully around her.

"Many people know your names. But might I explain later and first take you two to your new home?"

"Where? Back to the Grangers?" Harry asked hopefully.

Minerva shook her head apologetically. "That would be the first place Albus Dumbledore would look for you."

Calla's eyes had filled with a fiery rage at this point. "That was the man who took us away from our family!"

"Yes. He thought it was for the best, but Albus is often blinded by his own ideas and imaginations," Minerva explained. "I shall take you both to a pure-blooded family, who will be able to protect you."

"Pure-blood?" Harry asked timidly.

"A wizarding family without any Muggles or Muggle-borns in their bloodline," Minerva replied, then realized that these children knew nothing about magic or the wizarding community. As they stared at her as if she had grown an extra head, she sighed. "I'll explain on the way, it's a lot to take in."

Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley watched with wide eyes as Professor McGonagall walked the twins through the house, letting the twins quickly gather what little possessions they cared about, and then lead them out the front door. Calla and Harry were almost surprised that none of the Dursleys tried to stop the woman from taking them. But then again, when had their relatives ever really cared about them?

As Professor McGonagall led them down the street, she explained to them that they were witch and wizard and that magic was real and there was a whole wizarding world, hidden from non-magical people (Muggles). It was indeed a lot to take in a first, but as soon as she had grabbed their shoulders and _teleported_ them away from Surrey, they had a hard time not believing.

She had teleported them (though they later found out this was actually called apparition) to a tall and very crooked house. A plump, ginger-haired woman came bustling out as soon as she had heard the crack of someone apparating onto her front lawn. She smiled at the familiar face of Minerva McGonagall and the unfamiliar faces of Harry and Calla Potter.

"Minerva! How lovely to see you! And you two must be Harry and Calla, wonderful to finally meet you," the woman said, giving each of them a hug. "I'm Molly Weasley, you two will be staying with my family and I for the summer."

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said gratefully, giving her a smile.

"When will we go back to the Grangers?" Calla asked impatiently.

Harry gave her a stern glare, nudging her sharply in the ribs. "Cal, don't be so rude!"

"No, I understand, dear," Molly said graciously. "You've known them longer and they must feel much more like family."

Calla gave the woman a slight smile, glad that someone understood her thoughts.

"Now, why don't you two come in and meet my family? Would you like to come in as well, Minerva? I could get you a drink —"

"I'm fine, thank you, Molly," Minerva said. "Take good care of these two."

"Of course," Molly smiled, ushering the twins inside.

Two pairs of green eyes gazed around in wonder at all of the magic that flowed around the house. Everything from self-washing pots and pans to a clock that told you where everyone was at that moment in time, the house was filled to the brim with magical objects. Harry found himself caught staring at a scarf that was knitting itself, while Calla turned to find a picture in which its occupants _moved around_.

"Is this your whole family?" she asked, in a sort of timidness. When you got past her big and tough act, she was really just an ordinary extraordinary girl who wanted to have friends and a family who loved her and her twin.

When Molly nodded her head, Calla did a quick count. "You have seven children!" she exclaimed.

Harry dropped the book he had picked up in astonishment. "Are you sure it's okay that we stay here? I mean, if you have seven other people to care for . . ."

"It's no problem, dearies, really," Molly insisted. "Bill and Charlie — they're my two oldest — moved out anyways, so that's only five, not including my husband. And he's at work most of the time. Besides, even if Bill and Charlie were still here, I could never tolerate leaving children like you in an abusive home!"

"Wow, thank you so much!" Harry spluttered. "You're amazing!"

"Yes, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Calla added, with a bright smile that Harry hadn't seen in a long time.

Molly smiled warmly, beginning up the stairs. "Anytime! Now, why don't you two wait in the sitting room while I gather my family. They've been eager to meet you."

"Eager to meet _us?_ " Harry asked his sister breathlessly. "We've never had friends before! Except Hermione, but she's our sister." He hesitated. "You don't think that staying here will make them our brothers and sisters, do you?"

"First of all, no, they'd just be friends because nobody signed any adoption papers. Secondly, it would be brothers and sis _ter_ ; singular. There's only one girl in this family other than Mrs. Weasley, at least according to that photograph," Calla said, as she slouched comfortably into an armchair.

Despite this reassurance, Harry was slightly worried that they would never go back to the Grangers, who still felt like their real family. He sat on the couch next to his sister, looking stiff and uncomfortable even though the couch was soft.

And then, there was a rush of feet coming down the stairs. Looking up, five redheaded and frecklefaced children, plus Molly, now stood in front of the twins.

"Harry, Calla, these are my children. Well, the ones who still live here," Molly said. "Introduce yourselves now."

"Hello," the oldest boy said, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "My name is Percy, pleased to make your acquaintance." He shook each twin's hand politely. "I'm sure that you'll be quite happy he —"

"I'm Fred —" the next boy interrupted, grinning and wrapping an arm around Harry.

"And I'm George —" an identical boy added, mimicking his doppelganger's act, wrapping his arm around Calla.

"We're twins," they finished together.

"Oh, really? I hadn't noticed," Harry asked sarcastically, just as Calla sardonically said, "Oh no, I can't believe it. So not obvious."

The Weasley twins laughed, immediately knowing that they would like these two.

"Well, I'm Ron," the youngest boy said, looking shy and embarrassed.

"Oh, are you our age?" Harry asked, trying to hide his excitement. He had always wanted a friend who was his age (and the same gender was an added bonus).

"Yeah, I was born on the first of March," Ron said, a small smile widening on his face. "You were born on the thirty-first of July, right?"

Harry nodded, already with a wide grin.

"And who are you?" Calla asked, turning her focus to the youngest and sole female child of the Weasley family.

"I'm Ginny," the ginger-haired girl mumbled, going even more red than her brother had.

"I'm Calla," Calla said, and Ginny seemed to brighten slightly.

"I know. You and your twin are my heroes!"

"Oh. Really?" Calla asked in confusion. She had known that the family knew who they were (they _were_ about to live with them for the remainder of the summer after all), but this sounded a bit off. "Er, might I ask why?"

"Because you two defeated You-Know-Who!" Ginny exclaimed happily. "It's amazing! I've always wanted to meet you and now —"

"Ginny, Ginny dear, don't overwhelm the poor girl," Molly scolded.

Calla exchanged a glance with her twin or, at least, she meant to. But Harry seemed to be preoccupied with the Weasley boys, obviously incredibly happy to have friends. Calla sighed, knowing he hadn't heard what Ginny had said at all.

"Calla, Harry, why don't you two come with me and I'll show you your rooms? You two don't mind sharing, do you?" Molly asked, ushering the twins upstairs. "Harry, you'll be rooming with Ron, and Calla with Ginny."

"Thanks, Mrs. W," Calla muttered, entering Ginny's room with interest. She didn't bother watching Molly take Harry up to Ron's room, simply closing the door behind her.

She leaned with her back on the door, thinking about what Ginny had said. _"You and your twin are my heroes . . . Because you two defeated You-Know-Who!"_ Confusion was flooding through her mind.

She and Harry had defeated someone? Someone who she was obviously supposed to know and didn't. And if Ginny knew them, and McGonagall knew them, and all the Weasleys had seemed to know them too . . . Maybe they were famous in the wizarding world for defeating this guy?

But who? When? How? Why? She had so many questions and she needed answers.


End file.
